wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/01
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/27|Tom I Rozdział XXVII | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} TOM II ROZDZIAŁ I POWRÓT. Zwierzenia Athosa oszołomiły d‘Artagnana. Ale w tem odkryciu połowicznem pozostało dużo stron niejasnych. Po pierwsze, pochodziło ono z ust pijanego, a uczynione zostało człowiekowi, któremu nieźle zakręciło się w głowie, a jednak, pomimo wspomnień, zmąconych wyziewami paru butelek burgunda, d‘Artagnan, przebudziwszy się nazajutrz rano, miał każde słowo Athosa w pamięci, jakgdyby wyryło mu się w umyśle. Te wątpliwości pobudziły w nim pragnienie tem większe zdobycia jakiejś pewności, poszedł do przyjaciela z zamiarem rozpoczęcia wczorajszej rozmowy. Zastał Athosa wytrzeźwionego zupełnie, co znaczy najprzebieglejszego i najbardziej nieprzeniknionego z ludzi. Athos nawet, uścisnąwszy mu rękę, sam uprzedził jego myśl. — Okrutnie pijany byłem wczoraj, drogi d‘Artagnanie — rzekł — czuję to dziś jeszcze po kołowatym języku i pulsie przyśpieszonym; założyłbym się, że powiedziałem tysiące niedorzeczności. To mówiąc, spojrzał bystro na przyjaciela, co tegoż zmieszało mocno. — Gdzież tam — odparł d‘Artagnan — o ile przypominam sobie, nic nadzwyczajnego nie mówiłeś. — Zadziwiasz mnie! Zdawało mi się, żem najsmutniejszą historję opowiadał. I patrzył na młodzieńca, jak gdyby na dno serca zajrzeć mu pragnął. — Na honor!... — odparł d‘Artagnan — byłem widocznie więcej, niż ty, pijany, skoro nic sobie nie przypominam. Nie zadowolił się tem Athos i począł: — Uważałeś zapewne, mój drogi, że ilu jest ludzi, tyle rodzajów pijaństwa, smutnego lub pełnego wesołości; mnie upojenie doprowadza do smutku i niech mi raz tylko zakręci się w głowie, napada mnie manja opowiadania ponurych bajek, która głupia moja mamka wraziła mi w pamięć. To moja wada, wada główna, wyznaję... lecz, pominąwszy ją, dobry ze mnie pijak. Athos mówił to w sposób tak naturalny, że d‘Artagnan uczuł się zachwiany w swojem przekonaniu. — A!... rzeczywiście było tak — począł młodzieniec, usiłując pochwycić prawdę — przypominam sobie, jakby sen jaki, że mówiliśmy o wisielcach. — A widzisz! — rzekł Athos, siląc się do śmiechu, pomimo bladości, jaka pokrywała twarz jego — byłem tego pewny, wisielcy, to moja zmora. — Tak, tak, przypominam sobie teraz; tak, była mowa... zaczekaj... była mowa o kobiecie. — Patrzaj — odrzekł Athos, zieleniejąc prawie — to moja zwykła bajka o blondynce, a kiedy ją opowiadam, jestem pijany, jak bela. — Tak, tak samo — ciągnął d‘Artagnan — historja o blondynce, wysokiej, pięknej z niebieskiemi oczami. — I powieszonej. — Przez jakiegoś wielkiego pana, którego znasz — ciągnął d‘Artagnan, bystro patrząc na Athosa. — Jakże to łatwo skompromitować człowieka, gdy nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z tego, co mówimy — odrzekł Athos, wznosząc ramiona, jakby z politowaniem nad samym sobą — nie chcę więcej zaprószać sobie głowy, d‘Artagnanie, to nader brzydkie przyzwyczajenie. D‘Artagnan milczał. Nareszcie Athos, nagle zmieniając tok rozmowy, wyrzekł: — Ale, dziękuję ci za konia, którego przyprowadziłeś dla mnie. — Podoba ci się? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Podoba, lecz nie jest to koń do ciężkich trudów. — Mylisz się; ujechałem na nim sześć mil w półtorej godziny niespełna, a wyglądał tak, jak gdyby tylko obiegł plac Ś-go Sulpicjusza. — Otóż masz! gotowym żałować. — Żałować?... — A tak, bo się go pozbyłem. — Jakto? — Wstałem dziś o szóstej, ty spałeś, jak zabity, a ja nie miałem co robić; czułem się całkiem przytępiony pijatyką wczorajszą; udałem się do sali i spostrzegłem jednego z naszych Anglików, targujących się z handlarzami koni, ponieważ wierzchowiec jego zdechł wczoraj. Podszedłem do niego, a widząc, że daje sto pistolów za przepalonego bułanka, przebóg, mój panie, mówię do niego, ja mam także konia na sprzedanie. — I bardzo ładnego nawet — rzekł — widziałem go wczoraj, trzymał go pachołek przyjaciela pańskiego. — Czy pan sądzisz, że wart sto pistolów? — O!... tak, ale czy pan się zgodzisz oddać mi go w tej cenie? — Nie, lecz mogę postawić go na stawkę. — Na stawkę do mnie? — Tak. — A w co będziemy grali? — W kości. — Stało się, jak się rzekło, i przegrałem konia. Ale i to dobre — ciągnął dalej Athos — że odegrałem czaprak. D‘Artagnan spochmurniał. — Przykrość ci to sprawia? — Rozumie się, że jeżeli mam ci powiedzieć prawdę — odparł d‘Artagnan — koń ten miał służyć do wyróżnienia nas kiedyś w bitwie; był to dar, pamiątka. Źle zrobiłeś, Athosie. — E!... mój drogi, postaw się w mojem miejscu; nudziłem się śmiertelnie, a zresztą, na honor, nie lubię koni angielskich. Słuchaj!... jeżeli o to tylko chodzi, aby przez kogoś zostać poznanym, w takim razie, siodło wystarczy; jest ono niepospolite. A co do konia, znajdzie się jakaś wymówka na usprawiedliwienie jego zniknięcia. Cóż u djabła! koń także jest śmiertelny; dajmy na to nosaty był, albo parszywy. D‘Artagnan nie rozpogodził się bynajmniej. — Przykro mi mocno, że tak bardzo ci chodzi o te bydlęta, gdyż to nie koniec jeszcze mego opowiadania. — Cóżeś tam jeszcze zrobił? — Przegrawszy mojego konia, dziewięć przeciw dziesięciu, patrz, co za los! przyszła mi myśl twojego postawić. — Spodziewam się jednak, że poprzestałeś na tej myśli? — Wcale nie, wprowadziłem ją w czyn natychmiast. — Otóż masz!... — zawołał przestraszony d‘Artagnan. — Grałem i przegrałem. — Mojego konia? — Twojego; siedem przeciw ośmiu; o jeden punkt, znasz przysłowie. — Athosie, tyś nie przy zdrowych zmysłach, przysięgam!... — Mój drogi, wczoraj trzeba mi było to mówić, kiedy opowiadałem głupie historje, a nie dziś. Przegrałem go więc z całym rynsztunkiem. — To okropne! — Posłuchaj, ty nic nie wiesz, ze mnie gracz byłby znakomity, gdybym nie był uparty; zapędzam się tak samo, jak przy piciu, zapędziłem się więc... — Lecz o cóż już grać mogłeś, skoro nic ci nie pozostało? — O!... mój przyjacielu, pozostawał nam jeszcze djament, migocący na twoim palcu, zauważyłem go wczoraj. — Ten djament? — zawołał d‘Artagnan, z żywością dotykając pierścienia. — A jako znawca, ponieważ miałem podobne w domu, oceniłem go na tysiąc pistolów. — Spodziewam się — rzekł d‘Artagnan poważnie, ledwie żywy z przerażenia — iż nie wspomniałeś o nim. — Przeciwnie, mój drogi: djament ten pozostał ostatnią ucieczką naszą; dzięki djamentowi, mogłem odegrać uprząż i konie nasze, a nadto pieniądze na drogę. — Athosie, przerażasz mnie — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan. — Wspomniałem więc partnerowi mojemu o tym djamencie, który i jego uwagę zwrócił. Co u djabła znowu, mój drogi, nosisz na palcu gwiazdę niebieską i chcesz, żeby jej nikt nie widział! Czyste niepodobieństwo! — Kończ, mój drogi, kończ! — przerwał mu d‘Artagnan — bo, daję słowo, twój spokój o śmierć mnie przyprawi. — Podzieliliśmy więc ten klejnot na dziesięć części, po sto pistolów każda. — A! drwisz sobie, aby mnie wypróbować? — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, którego gniew poczynał chwytać za czuprynę, jak Minerwa Achillesa w Iliadzie. — Ja wcale nie żartuję, do licha! chciałbym cię na mojem miejscu widzieć! dwa tygodnie już, jak twarzy ludzkiej nie oglądałem i zbydlęciałem w zetknięciu z butelkami. — To wcale nie racja, żeby przegrywać mój djament! — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan, zaciskając pięść kurczowo. — Posłuchajże do końca; dziesięć części po sto pistolów każda w dziesięciu stawkach bez rewanżu; przegrałem wszystko w trzynastu pociągnięciach, w trzynastu: liczba 13 była mi zawsze fatalną, było to 13-go lipca, kiedy... — Do wszystkich djabłów! — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, zrywając się od stołu, historja dzisiejsza zatarła wczorajszą w jego pamięci. — Cierpliwości — przemówił Athos — jeszcze nie koniec. Anglik jest dziwak, widziałem go rozmawiającego z Grimaudem, a Grimaud mnie ostrzegł, że robił mu propozycję przyjęcia służby u niego. Daję Grimauda na stawkę, milczącego Grimauda, podzielonego na dziesięć części. — Na dobitek!... — rzekł d‘Artagnan pomimowolnie wybuchając śmiechem. — Grimauda we własnej jego osobie, rozumiesz! i dziesięcioma częściami Grimauda, który nie wart oberżniętego dukata, odegrywam djament. Powiedz teraz, że upór nie jest cnotą. — To pocieszne, na honor! — zawołał d‘Artagnan, trzymając się za boki ze śmiechu. — Pojmujesz, że gram dopóki czuję wenę; zaczynam na nowo grać o djament!... — Idź do djabła! — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, na nowo się zachmurzając. — Odegrałem już twoją uprząż, potem konia twego, następnie mojego i znowu przegrałem. Potem znowu odbiłem twoją uprząż i moją. Na tem stanęliśmy. Pysznie się udało; to też nie puszczałem się dalej. D‘Artagnan odetchnął, jakby mu ratusz zdjęto z piersi. — Więc djament pozostaje przy mnie? — nieśmiało zapytał. — Nietknięty! a w dodatku rzędy naszych Bucefałów. — Lecz na cóż nam się przydadzą bez koni?... — Mam ja na nie pewne zamiary. — Athosie, ty mnie przerażasz. — Słuchaj, ty nie grałeś już oddawna? — I nie mam chęci najmniejszej. — Nie należy się niczego wyrzekać. Nie grałeś oddawna, jak mówiłem, to musisz mieć szczęśliwą rękę. — Cóż stąd? — Otóż Anglik z towarzyszem są tutaj jeszcze. Zauważyłem, że żal im bardzo uprzęży. Tobie widocznie zależy na koniu. Na twojem miejscu, stawiłbym uprząż o niego. — Nie będzie chciał tak małej stawki, jak jedna uprząż. — Stawiaj dwie! ja nie jestem taki, jak ty samolub. — Doprawdy?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan zachwiany, tak dalece pewność Athosa poczęła się bezwiednie i jemu udzielać. — Wygrasz odrazu, słowo uczciwości daję. — Bo widzisz, skoro straciliśmy konie, chciałbym niezmiernie utrzymać się choć przy uprzęży. — W takim razie postaw djament. — O! to zupełnie co innego; nigdy, przenigdy. — Djabli nadali! Zaproponowałbym ci dać Plancheta na stawkę. — Ja wolę stanowczo nic już nie ryzykować. — Szkoda... — rzekł ozięble Athos — ten Anglik jest wypchany pistolami. E! co tam!... raz jeden spróbuj, jeden raz, to niedługo potrwa. — A jeżeli przegram? — Wygrasz. — Ale jeżeli przegram? — No, to oddasz uprząż. — Niech będzie jeden raz — przystał d‘Artagnan. Athos puścił się na poszukiwanie Anglika i zastał go w stajni, przyglądającego się uprzęży okiem pożądliwości. Dobrze się trafiło. Postawił mu swoje warunki; dwa rzędy przeciw jednemu koniowi, albo sto pistolów, do wyboru. Anglik obliczył się szybko; rzędy warte być mogły trzysta pistolów; przyjął stawkę. D‘Artagnan ze drżeniem rzucił kości: padły na trójkę; bladość jego przeraziła Athosa, ale powiedział tylko: — Nie tęgi rzut, towarzyszu mój; będziesz pan miał konie z pełnym rzędem. Triumfujący Anglik nie troszczył się nawet by zamieszać kości, tak pewny był zwycięstwa. D‘Artagnan odwrócił się dla pokrycia złego humoru. — No, no, patrzcie — odezwał się Athos z właściwym sobie spokojem — niezwykły rzut w życiu mojem tylko cztery takich widziałem: dwa asy!... Anglik spojrzał i zdziwił się, d‘Artagnan spojrzał i radością się uniósł. — Tak — ciągnął dalej Athos — tylko cztery razy: jeden u pana de Cregny; drugi u mnie, na wsi, w moim zamku... kiedy jeszcze miałem zamek; a trzeci u pana de Tréville, czem w podziwienie nas wprawił; czwarty raz nareszcie, w szynkowni padł na mnie i przegrałem sto luidorów i kolację. — Pan zatem odbiera swojego konia? — odezwał się Anglik. — Tak — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Bez rewanżu?... — Warunki nasze tak opiewały, zechciej pan sobie przypomnieć. — Prawda; koń będzie zwrócony pańskiemu służącemu. — Chwilkę, panowie — odezwał się Athos — za pozwoleniem, słówko mam do powiedzenia przyjacielowi mojemu. — Proszę. Athos pociągnął d‘Artagnana na stronę. — Czego chcesz odemnie, kusicielu! — przemówił d‘Artagnan — każesz mi grać jeszcze, wszak tak?... — Nie, chcę tylko, abyś się zastanowił. — Nad czem? — Odbierasz konia, prawda? — Rozumie się. — To źle, ja wziąłbym sto pistolów; wiesz przecie, że postawiłeś rzędy przeciw konia, lub sto pistolów, do wyboru. — No, tak. — Ja wziąłbym sto pistolów. — Otóż ja biorę konia. — Źle robisz, mówię ci; co po koniu na nas dwóch, nie mogę przecież usiąść za tobą, wyglądalibyśmy, jak dwaj synowie Aymona po stracie brata swego; nie możesz także poniżać mnie, paradując konno, gdy ja będę dreptał pieszo. Jabym nie wahał się ani chwilki i wziąłbym sto pistolów; i potrzebujemy pieniędzy na powrót do Paryża. — Mnie o konia chodzi, Athosie. — Źle robisz, bracie; koń może się spleczyć, zakuleć, zbić kolana, jeść u żłobu, gdzie jadły konie nosate, i już po koniu, czyli po stu pistolach; konia żywić musi właściciel, gdy tymczasem pieniądze właściciela żywią. — Lecz jak powracać będziemy?... — Na koniach pachołków naszych, do kata!... z miny i czupryny każdy pozna, że jesteśmy ludzie znakomici. — Piękna mi mina na podjezdkach, gdy Aramis i Porthos pysznić się będą swoimi rumakami. — Aramis!... Porthos!... — zawołał Athos, i począł się śmiać okropnie. — Co takiego? — zapytał d‘Artagnan, nie mogąc zdać sobie sprawy z tej wesołości. — No, no, skończymy już raz — rzekł Athos. — Więc zdaniem twojem?... — Mojem zdaniem, należy wziąć sto pistolów, d‘Artagnanie; z tą setką ucztować będziemy do końca miesiąca; bo widzisz, strudzeni jesteśmy, dobrze będzie trochę wypocząć. — Ja mam wypoczywać!... nie, Athosie, jak tylko stanę w Paryżu, puszczam się na poszukiwanie tej nieszczęśliwej kobiety. — Słuchaj! czy sądzisz, że koń tak dalece ci się przyda, co brzęczące luidory w ręku! bierz sto pistolów, bracie, bierz. D‘Artagnan czekał tylko okazji, ażeby się dać nakłonić. Ostatnia była wystarczająca. Zresztą, opierając się dłużej, mógł być posądzony przez Athosa o samolubstwo; zgodził się więc i wziął sto pistolów, które mu Anglik wyliczył natychmiast. Zabrano się do odjazdu. Podpisanie ugody pokojowej kosztowało sześć pistolów, nie licząc w to starego Athosowego konia; panowie wsiedli na podjezdki pachołków, Planchet zaś i Grimaud puścili się pieszo z siodłami na głowach. Jakkolwiek nie tęgie mieli konie nasi kawalerzyści, wyprzedzili jednak swą służbę i stanęli w Crèvecoeur. Zdaleka spostrzegli Aramisa w melancholijnej pozie, wspartego na oknie i zapatrzonego w mgliste widnokręgi. — Hola! Aramis!... co tam robisz, u djabła? — zawołali na niego dwaj przyjaciele. — A! to wy!... — odpowiedział, jak ze snu zbudzony, młodzieniec — dumałem właśnie nad znikomością dóbr tego świata, a koń mój angielski, oddalający się i niknący w obłoku pyłu, był mi żywym obrazem nietrwałości rzeczy ziemskich. Życie samo da się streścić w tych trzech słowach: Erat, est, fuit. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — zapytał d‘Artagnan, poczynając domyślać się prawdy. — To ma znaczyć, że dałem się w targu oszwabić: sześćdziesiąt luidorów za konia, który tak chodzi, że truchtem może zrobić trzy mile na godzinę. D‘Artagnan i Athos wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Drogi d‘Artagnanie — rzekł Aramis — nie miej do mnie urazy, proszę, potrzeba mi pieniędzy; wreszcie ja pierwszy ponoszę karę, ten handlarz infamis obdarł mnie najmniej na pięćdziesiąt luidorów. Wy, co innego, dobrze się rządzicie! jedziecie na podjezdkach waszych pachołków, a luzem prowadzić każecie wasze paradne konie, powolutku, z odpoczynkami. Jednocześnie wóz towarowy, który zarysowywał się od pewnego czasu na drodze z Amiens zatrzymał się, a Grimaud i Planchet wygramolili się z niego z siodłami na głowach. Wóz próżny powracał do Paryża, a dwaj pachołkowie w zamian za gaszenie pragnienia, na które cierpiał woźnica, podwiezieni przez niego zostali. — A to znowu co?... — odezwał się Aramis, widząc co się święci — siodła tylko?... — Zrozumiałeś teraz?... co? — podchwycił Athos. — Drodzy moi, to słowo w słowo, jak ja. Przeczuciem tylko zachowałem uprząż. Hola, Bazin! połóż tu mój rząd nowy z siodłem, razem z siodłami panów. — Cóżeś z klechami swoimi zrobił? — zagadnął d‘Artagnan. — Zaprosiłem ich na obiad; wyborne tu wina mają, mówiąc nawiasem; spoiłem ich należycie; proboszcz zabronił mi zrzucenia munduru, a jezuita prosił mnie na wszystko, żeby ułatwić mu wstąpienie do muszkieterów. — Bez napisania rozprawy! — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Od tego czasu — ciągnął Aramis — życie mi błogo upływa. Zacząłem pisać poemat wierszem jednosylabowym; dosyć to trudne, lecz na trudnościach polega zasługa wszelkiej rzeczy. Treść jest światowa, przeczytam wam pieśń pierwszą, składa się ona z czterystu wierszy, a czytanie trwa zaledwie minutę. — Słowo ci daję, Aramisie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, który narówni z łaciną wierszy nienawidził — połącz krótkość z trudnością, a pewnym być możesz, że twój poemat posiadać będzie dwie zasługi. — Przytem — prawił dalej Aramis — zobaczycie, ile w nim namiętności szlachetnej. Hejże! przyjaciele, powracamy do Paryża. Brawo! jadę; zobaczymy naszego Porthosa, wybornie. Nie uwierzycie, jak mi tego olbrzymiego głuptasa brakło! onby za królestwo nie sprzedał swego konia. Chciałbym go już na nim widzieć. Pewny jestem, że będzie wyglądał na Wielkiego Mogoła. Dali koniom wytchnąć przez godzinę; Aramis zapłacił rachunki, Bazina wpakował na wóz z jego towarzyszami, i wyruszyli, aby się połączyć z Porthosem. Zastali go na nogach, nie tak bladego, jak za pierwszemi odwiedzinami d‘Artagnana, i stół zastawiony na czterech, chociaż on sam jeden był tylko; na stole nęciły mięsiwa ponętnie przyprawione, wina wyborne i pyszne owoce. — A! towarzysze mili — zawołał, biegnąc na ich spotkanie — przybywacie w porę, siadałem właśnie do zupy, proszę was na obiad, panowie. — Oho! — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — tych butelek Mousqueton nie chwytał na lasso, przytem cielęcina szpikowana, polędwica wołowa... — Odżywiam się, odżywiam — odparł Porthos — nic tak nie osłabia, jak te djabelskie zwichnięcia; czyś ty zwichnął sobie kiedy cokolwiek, Athosie? — Nigdy; przypominam sobie tylko, że w owej utarczce przy ulicy Férrou takie cięcie dostałem, że po dwóch tygodniach przeszło czułem je, jak świeże. — Czyż podobna, aby ten obiad był dla ciebie tylko, Porthosie? — rzekł Aramis. — Nie — odparł tenże — oczekiwałem pewnych panów z sąsiedztwa, którzy kazali mi oznajmić przed chwilą, że nie przybędą; zastąpicie ich, a ja nic na zamianie nie stracę. Hola! Mousqueton! podaj stołki i drugie tyle butelek. — Czy wiecie, co my tu jemy?... — zagadnął Athos po upływie kilku minut. — Do licha! — odparł d‘Artagnan — cielęcinę nadziewaną karczochami. — A ja comber z jagnięcia — rzekł Porthos. — A ja potrawę z drobiu — odezwał się Aramis. — Mylicie się, panowie — odrzekł poważnie Athos — jecie koninę. — Co mówisz! — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Koninę, — odezwał się Aramis z obrzydzeniem. Porthos tylko milczał. — Tak, koninę!... nieprawdaż Porthosie, że koninę jemy? I nawet może z czaprakiem! — Nie, panowie, czaprak zachowałem — rzekł Porthos. — Na uczciwość, wszyscyśmy siebie warci — rzekł Aramis — ktoby myślał, że się umówiliśmy? — Cóż chcecie — ozwał się Porthos — ten koń zawstydzał gości moich, nie chciałem więc ich poniżać! — Zresztą, twoja księżna nie powraca z wód, wszak się nie mylę? — odparł d‘Artagnan. — Nie powraca — rzekł Porthos. — Daję wam słowo, gubernator tutejszy, szlachcic dostojny, który miał być dzisiaj u mnie na obiedzie, tak pragnął tego konia, że mu go nareszcie dałem. — Dałeś? — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — O! Boże! dałem! tak się to mówi! — rzekł Porthos — wart był z pewnością sto pięćdziesiąt luidorów, a ten kutwa nie chciał dać więcej nad ośmdziesiąt. — Bez siodła? — pytał Aramis. — Tak, bez siodła. — Zauważcie, panowie — ozwał się Athos, że jeden Porthos z nas wszystkich najlepszy zrobił interes. Wtedy dopiero nastąpiły wybuchy śmiechu, które zmieszały biednego Porthosa; lecz wkrótce wytłumaczono mu przyczynę tej wesołości, którą według zwyczaju podzielił bardzo głośno. — W ten sposób wszyscy jesteśmy przy groszu. — Tylko nie ja — ozwał się Athos — wino hiszpańskie Aramisa tak mi przypadło do smaku, że kazałem wpakować sześćdziesiąt butelek razem ze sługami do furgonu; wysupłałem się więc do szczętu. — A ja — rzekł Aramis — wyobraźcie sobie do ostatniego grosza wydałem na kościoły w Montdidier i jezuitów w Amiens; miałem wreszcie pewne zobowiązania, których dotrzymać musiałem, msze zamówione za was, panowie, i za mnie, które, gdy odprawione zostaną, bezwątpienia pomogą nam bardzo. — Czy myślicie, panowie, że moje zwichnięcie nic mnie nie kosztowało? nie licząc już rany Mousquetona, dla której zmuszony byłem dwa razy dziennie sprowadzać chirurga, a ten kazał sobie płacić podwójnie za każdą wizytę, pod pozorem, że ten błazen Mousqueton pozwolił wpakować sobie kulę w takie miejsce, które aptekarzom tylko pokazywać można; zapowiedziałem mu też srogo, aby odtąd nie ważył się ranić w takie części ciała. — No, no — rzekł Athos, zamieniając uśmiech porozumienia z d‘Artagnanem i Aramisem — widzę, że postępowałeś z biedakiem arcywspaniale, tak, jak na dobrego pana przystoi. — Krótko mówiąc — ciągnął dalej Porthos — po zapłaceniu kosztów, pozostanie mi jeszcze jakie trzydzieści talarów. — A mnie dziesięć pistolów — dorzucił Aramis. — Ho! ho! — ozwał się Athos — zdaje się, że jesteśmy Krezusami. A tobie, d‘Artagnan, co tam pozostało ze stu pistolów? — Z moich stu pistolów? Najpierw pięćdziesiąt z nich dałem tobie. — Tak sądzisz?... — Co u kaduka! — A! prawda, przypominam sobie. — Następnie, sześć zapłaciłem w oberży. — Co za bydlę z tego oberżysty! po co było mu płacić? — Kazałeś mi to zrobić. — Zanadto jestem dobry, coprawda. Zatem po zamknięciu rachunku? — Pozostaje mi dwadzieścia pięć pistolów. — A ja — dodał Athos — wyciągając garstkę drobnych z kieszeni — ja... — Ty, niemasz nic... — Lub tak niewiele, na uczciwość, że nie warto tego rachować. — A teraz obliczmy, co mamy razem: — Porthos? — Trzydzieści talarów. — Aramis? — Dziesięć pistolów. — Ty, d‘Artagnan? — Dwadzieścia pięć. — To czyni razem? — zagadnął Athos. — Czterysta siedemdziesiąt pięć liwrów! - rzekł d‘Artagnan, mocny w arytmetyce, jak drugi Archimedes. — Po przybyciu do Paryża pozostanie nam jeszcze całe czterysta — odezwał się Porthos — nie licząc rzędów na konie. — A skąd wziąć konie do szeregu? — wtrącił Aramis. — Wielka rzecz!... z czterech podjezdków pachołków naszych zrobimy dwa pańskie wierzchowce, które ciągnąć będziemy na losy; czterysta liwrów wystarczy na połowę konia dla jednego z tych, co pozostaną pieszo; nareszcie, wyskrobki ze wszystkich kieszeni złożymy d‘Artagnanowi, on ma szczęśliwszą rękę, pójdzie grać do pierwszej lepszej szulerni i sprawa skończona!... — Jedzmy, bo stygnie — zawołał Porthos. Zaspokojeni zgoła na przyszłość, czterej towarzysze pałaszowali, co się nazywa, przy obfitym obiedzie, którego pozostałości dostały się panom Mousquetonowi, Bazinowi, Planchetowi i Grimaudowi. Stanąwszy w Paryżu, d‘Artagnan zastał u siebie list od pana de Tréville, oznajmiający iż, zgodnie z jego żądaniem, król udziela mu łaskawego zezwolenia na wstąpienie do muszkieterów. Ponieważ było to najgorętszem pragnieniem d‘Artagnana, rozumie się, poza odnalezieniem pani Bonacieux, rozradowany pobiegł do kolegów, z którymi rozstał się przed pół godziną, i zastał ich smutnych i roztargnionych wielce. Zgromadzili się u Athosa dla narady, co oznaczało jakieś nader ważne okoliczności. Pan de Tréville kazał zawiadomić ich, że: zamiarem jest niezłomnym Jego Królewskiej Mości rozpocząć kroki wojenne I-go maja, należało więc umundurować się niezwłocznie. Czterech filozofów patrzyło na siebie w osłupieniu; pod względem karności wojskowej nie było żartów z panem de Tréville. — A ile na to potrzeba? — odezwał się d‘Artagnan. — O!... niema co gadać — zabrał głos Aramis — obliczyliśmy już ze sknerstwem iście spartańskiem, a każdemu z nas potrzeba tysiąc pięćset liwrów. — Cztery razy po tysiąc pięćset, czyni sześć tysięcy — rzekł Athos. — Mnie się zdaje — rzekł d‘Artagnan — że wystarczy po tysiącu na każdego; coprawda, mówię nie jak Spartanin, lecz jak notarjusz... Słowo notarjusz ocknęło Porthosa. — Czekajcie, przychodzi mi pomysł do głowy — zawołał. — I to coś znaczy; ja, nie mam go ani cienia — ozięble odezwał się Athos — a d‘Artagnan oszalał ze szczęścia należenia do naszych; tysiąc liwrów!... oświadczam, że na mnie samego dwóch tysięcy potrzeba. — Cztery razy dwa jest ośm — odezwał się Aramis — musimy więc mieć ośm tysięcy liwrów na przybory nasze, wprawdzie siodła już mamy. — A nadto — rzekł Athos, czekając aż d‘Artagnan, idący do pana de Tréville z podziękowaniem, zamknie drzwi za sobą — a nadto pyszny djament, który świeci u naszego druha. Co u djabła! nazbyt jest dobrym kolegą, aby braci swoich opuścił w potrzebie, kiedy sam nosi na palcu środkowym okup królewski.